Be Careful What You Wish For
by Cececat
Summary: [Cover is supposed to be a parody of Labyrinth (1986)'s poster, girl in globe is supposed to be the main character]. One day a teenaged girl wishes she could end up in the 'world' of her favorite rock musical, "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". As one might except, things don't really go so well... especially when she starts meddling with other people's lives. (Please Read&Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: There is a reason that nobody in the story really questions the fact that a person showed up out of nowhere. You'll why see in later chapters. The narrator is telling this story to someone (you'll see who later), which is why the style is a bit odd. And all the sci-fi references are to show that she's living in her own world that the other characters don't really get.**

 **Also, the 'nerdy comic-book subculture' nonsense is really exaggerated in this. In this it's a combination of the unrealistic 'trekkie' stereotype and some real things. And it's really just the narrator's only connection to her old life and a way of making her seem even more out of place. So it's fine if the nerdy stuff she says makes no sense to you, it's sort of supposed to.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

It was soon after my junior year of high school that this tale begins. Believe it or not, the year was _2015_. Then that didn't seem so far into the future because it was _then_... I think. That's beside the point, though. Specific years and stuff don't matter.

I was a loner. You know, that really pathetic kid who hardly ever left his or her own house out of some illogical fear. My so-called excuse was that my _younger_ brother was the cleverest guy in the world according to everyone. This was true. While I read _Star Wars_ Expandec Universe novels in my bedroom actual scientists were praising him for all the wonderous things he'd apperntly done. I was sort of forgotten.

So, I spent my time avoiding people. I even stopped visiting the comic store, because I just didn't care anymore. I hid in my room and didn't eat much. There I read, wishing with all my heart that something cool would happen. I wanted to be abducted by aliens or recruited for an adventure by a mysterious wizard! Then I could be the cool one, the person praised by all.

When school was out it got worse. The only thing that I did involving other people was go see this movie called _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. By Asimov, I loved it. Why did I love it, you ask? I'm sorry to say it's the sort of thing one can't really explain. That feeling of just being there with all the people who knew the same jokes as you, actually smiling… it was _perfection_.

Then it would end.

You'd get in the car, go home, and go back to the numbness. Back to the emptiness. Back to loneliness.

That's the trouble with _Rocky Horror_ \- I wanted it to never end! That feeling that things were okay, that happiness. _I wanted it to never end_!

I wished for that, just as I wished that I could go on an adventure. I've always been the sort of person who can't stand to be alone for too long - and the sort who felt out of place. I wished that I could be in that film, exist in it's world. Surely that would be close enough to being among fellow fans all the time.

One day I got what I'd wished for…

* * *

 **Day 1:**

It was just like in a story. I fell asleep one night and awoke the next day in a room that wasn't mine. No, _definitely_ not mine.

The ceiling was weird. Not the right color at all. You see, my bedroom's ceiling was this sort of off-white color. That place's ceiling was a bit too gothic to belong in my room. Then I noticed the posters and all the random… things. Funny lamps and mirrors… _and_ a giant poster of Eddie glued to the wall.

 _Oh_. So that's where I was.

"Vhat are _you_?" asked a terribly familiar voice. "And what are you doing in Columbia's bed?

There, next to the bed, stood Magenta (a domestic).

Being the fangirl I was, I didn't act the way I should've. Instead of explaining what was going on – not that there was much I could say – I just sort of stared at her in a way I really shouldn't. It was definitely her. And she wore that outfit from the dinner scene. That is, she wore black underwear, a matching bra, and some sort of see-throughish dressing gown thing. I don't know what to call it… but it was a bit awkward.

"Vhy are you here?" she asked, now quite angry.

"I'm not sure," I managed to say.

I knew better than to say anything else. It was far too likely that I might say something I didn't mean to... but sort of meant to.

Alas, I was a bit too busy appreciating her skimpy outfit to think straight. I'd always been very logical – like Spock. Always able to think of witty things to say, too. Before that very odd day I'd never been near an attractive fictional character wearing basically just their underwear. I'd never been near _anyone_ wearing basically just their underwear.

I hadn't ever expected to be that close to her, since one never really meets fictional characters. I also hadn't realized how thin – in a nice way, of course – she was until I was near her. A character in a movie is more attractive when they aren't in the movie, I realized.

When they're suddenly a living/breathing person, a fictional person is so much… realer. They aren't fictional! You can ever reach out and touch them! Ugh, how repetitive I sound! Yet it's true.

I didn't move any closer to her (though I wanted to) because I knew how weird that would be. Even though it was a character from _Rocky Horror_ – a musical about sexual liberation and hedonist aliens – I happened to be talking to, the very detailed things I was thinking at the time were things a person _shouldn't_ think of upon initial introduction to another person.

Understandably, she was a bit disturbed by my behavior (though it was hardly anything more than me staring). I happen to look somewhat younger than I am, which only made me seem weirder. Creepier.

"Stop staring at me. I'll send my brozer after you, and I know you wouldn't like zat," she said to me, stepping backwards slightly.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking away.

"You never ansvered my question. Why are you in her bed?"

"I don't know why. Last night I fell asleep in my own room and this morning I just woke up here. I should probably introduce myself, though… I'm Trixie."

Okay, my name wasn't actually Trixie. Some people at the comic shop I used to frequent called me that – mainly because a fictional female rapist has the same name as me. And my fellow nerds all knew of that character _of course_. Though my parents somehow didn't…

Yeah, Trixie was a much less disturbing name. And Magenta believed me.

"And my name is Magenta," she replied. "This is my room, by ze vay. Zough I do share it with Columbia."

"Good to meet you, Magenta," I replied. "Where's Columbia, by the way? I'm in her bed – or so you said – and she isn't."

Magenta laughed darkly. "She's busy. In ze Master's room, doing vhat she usually does vith him. Though, since it is morning, she's probably asleep. I wonder vhen you got here, zen…"

"Weren't you in here earlier?"

"No, I just returned to zis room a moment ago. I _vas_ in my brozer's room. Before you ask, we're very close for siblings. Very, very close. Sleeping togezer close."

Looking back, I'm pretty sure she was trying to test me somehow. Probably to see if that sort of thing scared or disgusted me. It didn't, because I was used to discussing fan theories about various _Star Wars_ characters that incest was one of those odd things that happened to other people (like sex or spaceship battles or computer programming).

Since I never got around to verbally replying to what she'd said, Magenta began to speak again. Judging by the smirk upon her face she thought she'd _scared_ me into silence. Now I was beginning to see her as rather frightening. In a nice way.

"Anyvay, Trixie. You don't seem to be a threat in any way and I don't feel like talking to Columbia today, so vill you entertain her? I'm sure the two of you will get along quite vell."

I knew she was up to _something_. The only trouble was that I didn't know what. But I decided it was easier to just go along with it.

At that point I still wore my pajamas and a dreadfully ugly bathrobe. So Magenta decided to help me find some of her clothes to wear. Soon she realized that none of her clothes were awful enough for me, so I needed to borrow some clothes from Columbia. The clothes in question were a t-shirt, skirt, and stockings.

Magenta _also_ wanted to get rid of my bathrobe. I didn't, since it made me think of Arthur Dent from the _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ series. He was an ordinary person from England who goes on an adventure through time and space… while wearing a certain bathrobe nearly the entire time. So, in my mind, my bathrobe was a symbol of me being a normal earthling on a weird adventure. Even if I didn't actually wear it…

"Vhy keep it?" she asked. "Even you must realize how ugly it is."

"I don't care if it's ugly," I replied.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine. Get dressed, now."

For a moment I waited for her to leave the room so I could get dressed. She didn't, of course.

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" I asked.

"No."

By then I _knew_ Magenta really didn't like me. And I was starting to not like her either, what with her being mean to me like that. Though I guess it might not be mean in her culture. Not to mention I did just sort of randomly show up in her room for no sensible reason.

Maybe she still didn't trust me and didn't want to let me out of her sight…?

Whatever it was, I was getting a bit annoyed at myself for wanting to end up in the world _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ takes place in. All those years of wishing I was in the galaxy from _Star Wars_ and now I ended up in _Rocky Horror_ after being a fan for hardly any time? It made no sense to me.

I changed out of my pajamas and into this new outfit as quickly as possible. It was awkward. Once I was dressed I was still annoyed. The outfit didn't fit me. Columbia is quite a bit taller than me. _And_ somewhat thinner.

"I've got to go prepare ze Master's breakfast. You can come wiz me, or-"

It was then that Columbia entered the room. From her short pink hair to tap-shoes – she looked just like in _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_! Of course, she wore a different outfit. Though it was no less colorful or glittery than what she wore in the film.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

Her voice was a bit high-pitched, though not as much as in the movie.

"Columbia, vill you make sure this doesn't get into any trouble? Will you look after her?" Magenta said, gesturing at me.

"You want me to 'look after her'?" Columbia asked. "What does that mean?"

"Keep her out of my vay."

Before she could be asked any more questions, Magenta left the room. Columbia's cheerful expression had faded into something more worrisome.

"You aren't another alien, are you?" she asked nervously.

I sighed. "No, 100% earthling. But I'm from the future. Sort of. This might be an alternate universe or something, so maybe I'm not... _anyway,_ I sort of wished to be in the world of my favorite movie and now I'm here."

"Your favorite movie is in this world?" Columbia asked. "That sounds like it doesn't make sense."

It amused me that she said that. I thought she would've questioned the 'randomly appearing out of nowhere' aspect.

"This castle is where my favorite movie takes place. You and Magenta are characters in it. In fact, you're my favorite characters," I explained, smiling.

This seemed to confuse Columbia. "How can we _both_ be your favorite?"

"Well, you're the most sympathetic character and she's the… really hot redhead," I said, blushing as I said the last part.

"I'm the most sympathetic, eh? That means I'm really nice, doesn't it?"  
I smiled at her. "Indeed it does. You're the only one who isn't painfully stupid or a heartless bastard. And the tap dancing is cool."

"You think so?" she replied.

"Yes."

"Cool!"

Columbia and I got along quite well, it seemed. We spent much of the day chatting about all sorts of things. It took quite a bit of effort to avoid talking about _Star Wars_ or something like that, since she found it boring.

The good thing about Columbia, I decided, was how simple she was to understand. If something you spoke to her about seemed boring her attention would wander. And when she wasn't bored of you she'd smile really cheerfully. This new sort of conversation, in which I couldn't reference sci-fi stuff, was easy enough to get the hang of when I talked to Columbia. Though I did plan to explain the plot of _Star Wars_ to her, even though it wouldn't exist until 1977 (three years from then).

At that point in time I saw her as something of a ditz. Though she was nice, at least… unlike other people in the castle.

* * *

It somehow hadn't occurred to me at first that the villainous alien named Frank N. Furter would show up in my room on the first night I stayed at the castle.

Being the idiot I was, I _also_ didn't realize that knowing how the 'seduction scene' went in the movie would help. My fear of being near people had always made the sensation of even a platonic hug feel very intimate. So when a certain alien made his way into my bed I froze. His hands – Galaxy, they were so nice feeling.

I'd never understood why. I'd grown up amongst people who Trek actor William Shatner told to "get a life". I was one of them. It was as that evil alien transvestite slowly unbuttoned my pajama top that I began to question it all.

Being a really stereotypical nerd is like being a nun or something. You're just so busy memorizing trivia or inventing weird fan theories or arguing about which to think about something as silly as dating. _Especially_ if it involves sex, because that's an illogical behavior in nearly all situations.

Yeah, you can watch _Star Trek: Voyager_ and say Jeri Ryan's character Seven of Nine is hot or fawn over Harrison Ford's portrayal of Han Solo. But that's really because you're supposed to. Nobody really thinks Seven is that hot, she's just the designated 'attractive character'. And the only point of _Voyager_ , since Janeway is the most annoying captain in the history of _Trek_.

But that's beside the point. The point is that a – who was fictional to me not a day before – was at that point in time removing my clothing. And, to my annoyance, I was enjoying it.

"Mmm, aren't you lovely?" he whispered into my ear.

It was strange, you know. My mind didn't approve and was sort of being overridden by everything else. I felt like a robot malfunctioning. I felt like Robby from _Forbidden Planet_ when he was ordered to kill someone (that's against his programming and it made him short-circuit).

The most dominant emotion at that point was fear. Ugh… I'm not sure why I was terrified. Maybe because it felt much more extreme that it was supposed to? Maybe because my body wanted something my brain saw as highly illogical?

I admit, that's one reason I avoided other kids. That's something that's always worried me. It also adds to my 'I'm probably a lesbian, oh the horror' angst. I'd always seen my friends (all of which were guys) as brothers. Slowly I'd begun to fear that there was a sinister reason for it. Though we'd known each other all our lives, and that meant I might've accidentally seen them as literal brothers.

Back to the story.

Everything seemed wrong. I wasn't sure if it was the shock of this extreme pain and even extremer lust that scared me _or_ the fact that an alien from a different galaxy was doing those lovely things… that scared me more.

I was sickened by it, crying out.

"Shush, darling. Don't be – _oh_ – scared. You aren't dying literally, though 'death' is a bit of a slang term for this…" he whispered in my ear. "… _sensation_. It's no crime…"

I was breathing oddly, which scared me. To fast, sort of irregular, heart beating madly and I felt too warm. It all scared me so very much, yet felt so wonderful at the same time. And his hands… his too-soft hands, his _lips_ …

Somehow I remember it so vividly. As if his hands still linger just there or his tongue is still licking at my lips.

After it was done I began to cry slightly. Shaking with sobs instead of… whatever that scary-thing that just happened was. He licked the tears off my face for some reason. I think he thought this reaction of mine was cute or something. Though I really do think it was only for his enjoyment and _not_ mine.

Even as I was still sobbing he left the room. Some time later – probably seconds, though it felt like years – I felt somebody's arm around me.

It was Columbia.

"Shh, it's okay. First time is always scary, I know. Though I know that my first time was worse since the guy was less nice about it than Frankie ever is. How old are you, again?"

"I'm 17."

Strangely, Columbia giggled. "17! That's not illegal here, which is good. The first guy who did me was about 20 – that's disgustedly older than me – when I was fifteen. Looking back, that was sick."

"Frank is a _still_ a monster," I whispered.

"Ya think so? I've heard of people who don't like him, but Magenta's said that sort of thing's pretty rare. So I'd never met anyone…"

"Well, maybe it's because I'm not from around here or something. And it's not like he's very attractive, all that a makeup is a bit creepy. And… I'd never even kissed somebody! Columbia… why?" By then I was getting a bit hysterical.

"Shh, it's okay. Just sleep now. I'll be right here with you, I won't leave."

She wrapped her arms around me. That was comfortable and it made me feel so much safer for some reason. It felt _right_.

Anyway, I soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: This story is probably going to be in the style of a tragedy, like those of the Greeks, though it might end up with a 'redemption' at the end.**

 **Also... thanks for the review, FireandBloodandKittens!**

* * *

 **Day 2, Part 1:**

The next day I awoke in the room I'd fallen asleep in. Columbia was still with me, though by then she wasn't in the bed anymore. Instead she was by a nearby mirror fixing her makeup. Redrawing her eyebrows, to be specific.

Only once I'd sat up and cleared my throat did she notice I was awake. She turned away from the mirror and cheerfully skipped over to the bed.

"Did ya have fun last night?"

"Not really."

"Aw, lighten up!" she said. "The aliens are a bit different when it comes to some things, and I know they're customs seem odd at first."

"That doesn't make it any nicer," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

Then, she kissed me. It was a bit odd. You see, I hadn't really even kissed before the previous night. Though that was me getting kissed. This was me being kissed and kissing the other person back at the same time. Less awkward.

"Why did you do that?"

She shrugged. "I just did. Though I think it's 'cause the aliens' habits are rubbing off on me. They do that… as ya probably figured out already."

"Oh. My. Tolkien. I am _not_ used to this sort of thing."

"Hmm?" Columbia muttered, probably more confused at my use of a writer's name as a swear than anything else.

I sighed melodramatically. "Look, I can recite the Verse of the Rings and both versions of the Captain's monologue from memory. I can write out at least three generations of the Skywalker Family tree in the 'normal' Alphabet or Aurebesh. My room is full of _Star_ _Wars_ books, there's a display case full of special edition model spaceships in the hall. Half my shirts have obscure quotes on them. _That's_ me. Now, you see, I'm lost. These aliens aren't _my_ sort of aliens! I mean… I could handle Klingons or Elves or even Vogons. Even the Borg Collective isn't so bad! At least I _understand_ all that. This place… ugh, I don't get it. I need help adjusting."

Then there was silence, for a moment.

"I didn't understand half of what ya said, but I think I've figured it out the basic idea of what your trying to say," Columbia said, after a moment. "You're not used to the people here, but you're used to… other aliens?"

I hadn't realized how little attention she'd paid to my 'nerd rants' of the previous day. Of course she didn't know what I was talking about. Sane persons rarely did understand when I spoke of such things.

"Sort of. Things like _Star Trek,_ _Lord of the Rings_ , and _Star Wars_ – those are a TV series, a book, and a movie – are part of me in a metaphorical way. They're like a religion is to some other people. I've memorized all the quotes, character backstories, and trivia to them. I understand the stories and in-universe logic almost as well as 'real' logic. But the logic and ideas here aren't like the other stories. For one thing, these aliens seem to have a very sexualized culture. That sort of freaks me out."

" _Oh_. Why not just leave, then?" Columbia asked.

She had a point. If I left I wouldn't be near the aliens anymore. I'd be stranded in the 1970s… which isn't much better, come to think of it. There were many reasons why such a thing would be bad. I explained all that to Columbia:

"If I leave the castle I'd be alone in the world with no way of supporting myself. I might find a job, yes, but I still don't have any sort of ID or anything. That means I'll seem less trustworthy. Anyway, much of the Sci-Fi stuff I love doesn't exist yet so I wouldn't even have _that_ to cheer me up!"

Neither of us spoke for a moment. I realized I was a bit angry sounding, and began to feel bad for her. That's part of the reason why I tend to avoid people. I never really fit in with them and once I do something always happens. Often that something is my fault, which makes me worry that I'm 'being wrong' almost constantly. It's my fatal flaw, all that worrying.

Yet Columbia didn't seem annoyed by my ranting, my complaining. That cheerful expression – the default – didn't leave her face.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Because you're nice to me. Well, ya aren't mean to me yet. Though that's nearly the same thing."

"Oh… thank you."

Then we both began to laugh. It was strangely right, this foolishness. Though nothing truly funny had happened we were laughing! I think it was because we'd both been rather serious for a moment and such seriousness wasn't truly a natural state either of us.

"I think breakfast is probably ready by now," Columbia said. "Though _you've_ still gotta get dressed still – and shower, I guess."

She already wore 'day clothes', you see.

"What should I wear?" I asked. "It's not like you've got replicators around, and I don't really want to borrow your clothes because they don't really fit me."

"What's a replicator?" she asked.

"It's just futuristic technology from _Star Trek_ that makes various objects like clothes or food appear out of seemingly nowhere. Sorry, most people I talk to are fellow fans," I explained, blushing.

" _Oh_. Well, I'm sure can find ya some clothes. Every room has a closet full of stuff… though you might have to look through every one of 'em to find clothes that fit you. But that won't take too long."

Indeed, it took less than an hour. The castle was quite an interesting place. So full of surprises!

In the film one only gets to see a small fraction of it's many rooms and corridors. To actually be there is quite different, much more exciting.

And so, after taking a shower, I donned the clothes we'd found and followed Columbia downstairs. It was too the kitchen that we went. We hoped to find breakfast there.

When we got to the kitchen, I spent far too long just staring at the place. I'd never been in an alien's kitchen before! Of course, it looked very much like a normal kitchen. The only real difference was the vase of celery on the table where one would expect a vase of flowers. That was very strange.

I soon saw that Magenta stood in the corner, near the stove, and stirred some sort of vaguely evil-looking soup. That plus her usual uniform and dark makeup made me think of a witch. Well, a really attractive witch. Not like the sort from _Macbeth_.

"Hiya, Mags!"

Magenta turned around. "Hello. I see you've brought our guest with you. Will she be eating breakfast to?"

"Yes, probably," I replied, hoping she wasn't going to poison me. Not that she had a motive of any kind, but you can never tell with some people.

"Maybe, _later_ , ve should eat you."

This made me panic slightly. She's the sort of person one can never tell if she's serious or not, _and_ I couldn't help but remember what happened to Eddie in the film. "Cannibalism is frowned upon in most societies. And I'm sort of thin, and I think Columbia likes me already…"

"I didn't mean _that_ at all," Magenta replied. "No, I meant something much more… enjoyable for you."

I shuddered in disgust.

"Vhat?"

"Sorry, I just don't understand it all. If you're saying what I think you're saying… oh, that's very unpleasant."

The two of them stared at me as if I'd begun speaking Klingon. They both seemed perplexed by my apparent blasphemy, though Magenta also seemed amused. How annoying.

"You're quite… innocent," Magenta said simply.

It seemed that she saw such a trait as negative if her tone of voice was anything to judge by. Of course, she probably meant that I was annoyingly prudish. The very idea that she might be annoyed at me made me terribly nervous. Alas, when I'm nervous I often talk too much.

"Far to innocent. Before last night an Ancient Roman could _not_ have killed me even if ordered to."

"What does that mean?" Magenta asked.

"Um, by that I mean I hadn't done anything like what happened last night before last night," I explained, blushing.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't you just say that you were a virgin? It's less annoying of you."

"Sorry," I muttered.

Having Magenta say such things upset me – even though I knew she was right. It's like if a great hero like Luke Skywalker or Captain James T. Kirk told me I was getting in their way. You know what they're saying is true, yet you hate that a character you see as awesome is annoyed at you. It's worse than when a random person gets angry. At least she wasn't one of the characters I'd idolized my entire life. I'd faint or something if I'd met one of them.

Silly as it was I wanted to be friends with her. Not just because she was highly attractive, mind you. It was still somewhat selfish, though, just a different sort of selfish. She was just… cool. And, if what Columbia said was correct, these aliens were a lot closer to their friends than other people sometimes are because that's just how they're culture was.

Okay, so maybe it was because she was highly attractive that I wanted to be her friend.

"What did you want, again?" she asked, finally.

"Breakfast," Columbia explained.

* * *

After breakfast – which was waffles, not the evil-looking soup – Columbia and I left the kitchen. We went to the living room. It was a somber looking place, like most of the house, with many random _things_ – such as a taxidermy vulture – just sort of sitting there. We both sat down on one of the couches (of which there we three).

"What do you usually do for fun around here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Different stuff. I practice dancing or talk to Magenta. Sometimes Frankie takes me to the movies."

"The movies?" I repeated.  
"Yeah! Only a few weeks ago we saw _Dracula_ – starring Bela Lugosi. It's from 1930-something, but it's _so_ romantic."

"That's exciting," I said, though it wasn't.

If a movie didn't have spaceships, laser guns, or Pythonesque comedy in it I wasn't interested. I was – and still am, you might've realized – very set in my ways. That made me glad that Columbia was so easy to get along with.

"And, speaking of pictures… what's that movie I'm from?" Columbia asked.

"It's called _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ ," I explained. "And it's quite popular, even after forty years! Teenagers and college students will often go see it in the movie theater on Saturday nights."

"Did you?"

"Sometimes."

"You're doing that smile again. It's the smile that you smile when you're talking about _Star Trek_ or something. Does that mean you really like _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_?"

I nodded. "I suppose so. Though I'm not sure if talking about it is a good idea."

"Why?" Columbia asked, pouting. "I want to know at least _something_ about it!"

I pondered this for a moment, and then finally spoke. "I don't know. In _Doctor Who_ the Doctor won't let people say or do certain things in the fear of changing history. Or giving fellow travelers In _Star Trek_ you aren't allowed to make contact with members of an uncontacted race, at least in most circumstances. No interfering is the general rule for this sort of thing."

"You've already contacted us!" Columbia pointed out.

"Maybe you're right… it's like in _Back to the Future_! Marty – he's the main character, a lazy high schooler – goes back in time sort of by accident. Then, he meets his the hot teenager version of mom. She starts hitting on him, he freaks out. The only reason he didn't tell her who he was? That he didn't think she'd believe him. And things would've been better if he'd explained. You guys already believe me about who I am. So there isn't any harm in it… except that this isn't the same thing as time travel..."

"Aw, Trixie… why is _everything_ you say so completed?" she asked. "So full of references to all this stuff that doesn't even exist yet?"

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine. So, does this mean we can talk about _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_?"

"I suppose. Though I think I should know the date. You see, I need to know how soon the movie is."

"It's October, 1974. The third week of October… I _think_. I can ask Mags about the exact date, if y-"

"No, it's fine. That's good enough. Mid-October means that the movie is about a month away. It takes place on a Late November evening in 1974 – which is somewhere around the third or forth week of November."

"So you don't _really_ know when it takes place?" Columbia asked, looking disappointed.

"Nobody does," I replied with a weary sigh.

"Oh."

We sat there in odd silence for a while. It was around then that I realized that Columbia was going to die in about a month. So oddly innocent, so adorably sweet… and soon to be a corpse. I knew I couldn't tell her. And I also knew that I couldn't let it happen! Thankfully, she then spoke (distracting me).

"Who is in the story?" she asked.

"Well… quite a few people. Though when it comes to people you know: Magenta, her brother, Frank, you, and Eddie."

"Eddie? I don't know anyone named Eddie!" she exclaimed.

It hadn't occurred to me that she hadn't met Eddie. That was bad. "Well, you _will_ meet Eddie. You're in love with him in the movie!"

" _Oh_."

We sat there awkwardly for a moment. Neither of us knew what to say, I think. It was all a bit strange. And it made me wonder… how _had_ she met Eddie? Did he just show up on his motorbike or did she meet him somewhere? Did _Frank_ bring him home one night?

"Are you allowed to leave the castle?" I asked, hoping to narrow things down.

"Sometimes. Mostly when Frankie is with me, or when Magenta needs to go shopping for something."

"Do you think he'll let the two of us leave?"

"I dunno. He and Riff Raff are working on some sort of project in the lab. I'm sure we can leave without him noticing."

That was good to hear. I mean the thing about the project, not the part about leaving. Though both _were_ good things…

But Columbia's lack of knowledge about Eddie had worried me. It meant things were wrong. If things weren't right the movie might not work out. Weird as it sounded, I felt as if I needed to make sure the story went as it was supposed to. I'd seen the film enough times to have all but memorized the dialogue. And, I then realized, a month was surely enough time to get it all organized.

Then and there, I decided that I would "have to keep the story right on track".

It's like _Night Watch_ by Terry Pratchett. Copper Sam Vimes – the protagonist – is sent back in time by accident. The time he ends up in is right before an important rebellion that isn't really going the way it was supposed to. He has to make sure things go as they should.

Being the foolish thing I was, I saw myself as that sort of hero. The one who makes everything work out properly!

And they said I took movies too seriously _before_ I disappeared into one!

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Magenta is rather evil in this story. In a nice way... sort of. And the narrator is very much attracted Magenta, which is quite a flaw here. Hopefully this isn't getting to crazy and/or out of character.**

* * *

 **Day 2, Part 2:**

Just as Columbia and I were getting ready to leave, Magenta entered the foyer (where we stood). She stared at me the way a teacher stares at a troublesome student. That wasn't good, I knew. Columbia also sensed danger and darted back into the living room.

"Oh dear. Er, what's wrong?" I asked, very nervous.

Of course I didn't ever want Magenta to be mad at me. And it seemed that she was.

"I need to speak to you," she said simply. " _Alone_."

I nodded solemnly.

If I were talking to somebody else I would've started asking questions and possibly become rather annoying. But for some reason I didn't want to do anything wrong.

She led me into a room near the living room. It was smaller and had only one couch. Also, there weren't any windows. The whole place was lit by a rusty old oil lamp (very Victorian, I thought). Neither of us sat down. I was too nervous to. And she? Who knows why she does anything she does!

"Two evenings ago, I _sarcastically_ begged the Gods – who I don't believe exist, mind you – to send me a servant. Going by vhat's happened so far, you're the servant I asked for," she told me.

"Why did you need a servant?" I asked.

She sighed. "To help me with The Plot kill a certain someone. You already know vho I mean, I'm _sure_."

"Frank."

"Indeed. I heard you speaking with the groupie. Knowledge of this… _Rocky Horror_ nonsense will probably help me kill the fiend I must call 'Master'. My beloved brozer vill do ze _actual_ killing, you know, but I'm in charge of basically everything else. Anything you – or anyone, really – can tell me might make things easier."

"You know what? You're a bit like Lady Macbeth. Except nicer, prettier… and less Scottish," I said, not really thinking (at first) how rude I sounded. I have a tendency to say odd things when I'm nervous.

To my surprise, she laughed a wonderful laugh. "Lady Macbeth! Ha! I'm not going to regret this, unlike she did. Though comparing me to fictional characters is a waste of time."

I wanted to point out that she was a fictional character, but I knew that pissing her off would be very stupid. And there's no way she would've like being considered fictional. Not to mention that I couldn't bring myself to think that her nice-to-stare-awkwardly-at breasts and those darkly-painted lips were _fictional_.

After lighting a cigarette she continued, keeping me from thinking more dirty things about her. "I need you to _swear_ not to tell anyone. It might be a bit dangerous to your health for you to not do as I say. I've access to a variety of 'seasonings' that can cause some uncomfortable side effects – including the painful termination of your pitiful life. On the other hand, I _might_ reward you somehow if you behave well enough."

"What do you mean by 'reward' me?" I asked.

She chuckled to herself. "I'm not sure yet. You might not get anything. As I said, you must be as helpful as possible with this little project. Then I might _consider_ a reward of some kind. _Maybe_."

We stood there in silence for a moment. So it was either poisoning (which was pretty scary) or the possibility of some sort of reward (which could possibly be sexy). Does that even count as a choice? It seemed like something of a Faustian deal! Something I'd regret soon enough. Like Swan in _Phantom of the Paradise_ or some random people from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or (most obviously) Faust. Of course, those were with true villains. Not to mention that they all involved Magic or something. I told myself that it would be fine since Magic stuff doesn't exist in RHPS-Land. Probably.

"I swear it," I said seriously.

Magenta raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean you'll help me or do you mean you'll be a servant to me?"

I shrugged. "Both, I suppose."

At this, she smiled. "Lovely. We'll start by having you fixed up with a proper place to sleep. Maybe you'll get to borrow Columbia's bed."

"Won't Columbia be upset by that?" I asked.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "She's an Earthling. Why does it matter if she's upset?"

That statement upset _me_ slightly. Though I didn't say anything, in the hope of not annoying my new 'master'. Then I began to think. Is that sort of thinking called racism? Or planetism? Or speciesism? I think it would be the second of those three since I had no proof that the Transylvanians weren't just humans living on another planet (Transsexual, Transylvania). Speciesism would be Spock the Vulcan looking down on Humans… I think.

"Anyway, maybe the two of you could sleep togeth– _not like that_! This planet's customs are rubbing off on me. I can't believe I didn't realize how that sounded. Not that it matters. What I meant was you two could both sleep in that bed to save space. I don't want there to be "

It's tragic indeed that I have such a visual mind. Right then and there I'd begun to picture Columbia and I doing very awkward things. And, even more disturbingly, Magenta watching us. Oh the horror.

"My first task for you is simple. Look after Columbia and make sure she doesn't find anything out. You should take her to find Eddie right now, if it really is important to the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ plot."

I nodded. "I will."

Smiling, Magenta gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then I left the room and went to find Columbia. By then I was beginning to pity her.

* * *

When I did find her she was reading a book. Though I didn't properly see the cover, I think it was the original book form of _I, Claudius_. It was funny that Columbia would read such a thing. Later, of course, I learned it was quite fitting.

"Hiya, Trixie! What did Magenta want?" she asked.

"To know what we were doing," I lied, feeling rather guilty.

At least she seemed to believe me. Though, then again, it wasn't really good for her to believe lies. Not that I really could tell the truth. Magenta would be mad at me for breaking my promise so early on.

"Are we going to find Eddie now?"

"Yes," I told her.

And so, the two of us left the castle. It was chilly outside, since it was fall and everything. At least we'd be going to town in a pick-up truck. Then something occurred to me…

"I can't drive, you know. I lived in an area where walking was easier."

"That's fine. I don't have a license either, but I can drive!" Columbia replied cheerfully.

That sounded like a fatal car accident waiting to happen, but I didn't say anything. If the Rebel Alliance could trust newbie Luke Skywalker to pilot a spacecraft in the battle to destroy the Death Star, why couldn't I trust Columbia to drive a pickup truck? It wasn't even that far to town! Only a few minutes, really.

Indeed, it only took a little while to get to town and nothing awful happened on the way there. Columbia was a good driver all things considered.

And, like Luke Skywalker, it took a few tries before we reached our goal. Though we did spot the boy we were looking for. He was standing outside a pizza place with his motorcycle, looking bored.

"Is that him?" she asked.

"I think so."

We walked over to him. The fear that it might not be Eddie made me say some rather strange things. Though he didn't really seem clever enough to care…

"My name is Trixie, and this is my friend Columbia," I explained. "We were just noticing the fact that you've got a motorcycle, which probably makes you a rebel in the eyes of conservative persons."

"What kinda name is Columbia?"

"I've been calling myself 'Columbia' since about June 16, 1973. It's not like I'm gonna stop _now_!" Columbia replied with mock-ferocity.

At this I laughed. "Fine, you're Columbia."

Then the both of us stared at the boy expectantly. He stared back for a moment then seemed to finally realize why we were staring at him. As far as _he_ knew, we didn't know his name.

"I'm Eddie," he said. "I work at the pizza, as a delivery boy."

"Eddie? What a nice name!" Columbia replied brightly.

"It's nice to hear that such a cute girl thinks my name is nice," Eddie said unintelligently.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Of course I do. You're adorable."

"So are you!"

"I don't need to hear this dreadful attempt at flirting. Goodbye Columbia, I'll be wandering around town for a while," I told them.

Of course, both of them were too caught up in their conversation to really hear me. Not that it mattered. I wasn't going back to the castle or anything. I merely wanted to walk around and see if I saw any familiar faces.

After walking aimlessly down the mainstreet I hadn't seen anyone I 'knew'. With a dramatic sigh, I entered the nearest shop. It seemed to be a diner of some kind, like you se in movies about the 1950s. Behind the counter sat a thin woman smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper. She seemed to be just a bit older than my Mother. Her hair was graying and her face somewhat lined. Something about her looked rather familiar.

Before she could say anything to me – or even notice me – another person entered the shop. This person had curled blonde hair, wide brown eyes, and a rather old fashioned light-pink dress. It was Janet Weiss.

"Hello, Janet," said the woman behind the counter.

"Hello Aunt Susan," Janet replied sweetly.

"How are you, dear?"

Janet beamed. " _Lovely_. Brad is going to take me to the pictures this afternoon!"

"Speaking of Mr. Brad Majors… _when_ is he going to propose? You've been dating for quite a long time, and everyone knows he'll be proposing sometime soon. Why must he keep putting it off? Is he waiting for you to get pregnant so your Uncle Jim can come after him with a shotgun? Being the fool he is, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Auntie! You know we're better than all that. He's very shy about this sort of thing, you see. Though I think his hesitance to propose might be because Miss Betty Munroe is going to marry Mr. Ralph Hapschatt soon and Brad doesn't want to interfere with their celebration."

"Kind of him," 'Aunt Susan' muttered.

Susan is a peculiar name. It seems that everybody has an Aunt called Susan. Well, I do. And my mother does and a few of my friends do. Sort of like how in every major civilization in the galaxy there's a drink whose name sounds like 'gin and tonic' when pronounced (according to Douglas Adams). Though they aren't all what Earthlings call gin and tonic, just like Janet's Aunt Susan was not the same as my Aunt Susan.

"I know he'll propose as soon as the wedding is over," I said without thinking.

" _How_ would you know?" Janet asked.

I shrugged. "Just guessed. He sounds like a nice guy."

"Well, I for one hope he proposes then. It won't do for things to keep going on like this!" Susan said, shaking her head.

"So do I," Janet said dreamily.

I began to regret swearing not to change anything in the story. That woman was so very sweet and innocent. I couldn't just … yet I had to. If I went back on a promise here something dreadful might happen.

"Is something wrong, girl?" Susan asked. "You've gone quite pale!"

"I'm fine," I told her, which was true _. I_ wasn't the one who'd be corrupted by Frank's charms in a few weeks.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm… new to town. Staying with some friends," I explained.

Though Magenta and Frank weren't really friends, Columbia sort of counted. I hate lying too much… though I'd done quite a bit of lying since my arrival in RHPS-land (as I'd begun to think of it as).

Nobody spoke for a while. Then, Janet finally did.

"Well, I'd better be leaving. Brad's going to be meeting me at the Classic Cinema in a few minutes."

"You'll be at the pictures with him _alone_?"

"I'm twenty-four, Auntie. I can keep track of myself," Janet promised.

"Can you keep track of _him_? In my day, we were chaperoned on dates. Your Uncle Jim and I weren't ever alone together – including alone with strangers nearby – until after we'd gotten married."

"Auntie, Brad's _quite_ respectable."

"Yes, I know. I also know that, as your aunt, I don't really have much power over you. So go to the movies – but _please_ don't sit in the back row!"

Janet nodded solemnly. "I never would."

Then, she left the shop. I wasn't really sure what to do at that point.

"What was it you wanted again?" Susan asked.

"Nothing. Well, I was just wandering around and trying to get to know the town. Like I said I'm new around here," I (sort of) explained.

It was then that I remembered something. In the film _Back to the Future_ the protagonist Marty McFly ends up in a diner not unlike the one I stood in then. He borrowed a phone and called a Mad Scientist he knew could help him. Since I didn't really have anything better to do I decided to call some. The idea of being in the world of RHPS was less exciting if I didn't get to meet all of the characters. There was one person I hadn't met that would be safe to call. That is, wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Actually… do you have a phone I can borrow? And a local phonebook?" I asked.

Susan nodded. "Yes, right over there."

She then pointed out the phone – which happened to be next to a jukebox. There was the phone book. It was weirdly cool, I thought, sort of reenacting the scene from _Back to the Future_. Even though there really wasn't any point to it.

I ended up feeling like a total idiot, though. It didn't occur to me that the Criminologist had an actual name – possibly because he didn't have a neck. So I had no idea where to look in the book because it was organized by surname. Though I did find addresses of quite a few people. On a scrap of paper Susan gave me I wrote down those of Mr. Brad Majors, Miss Betty Munroe, Dr. Scott, and Mr. & Mrs. Weiss. Looking back I do realize that this was _really_ _creepy_. I didn't think so at the time, of course. And it later became somewhat useful.

Then I bumped into the jukebox. It began to play _Space Oddity_ for some reason.

This final weirdness caused me to leave the diner without further ado. The paper with the addresses was still in my hand, though. That was important.

Soon after I'd left the diner, I (literally) ran into Columbia. She was somehow more cheerful than usual.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Eddie wants to take me out parking tomorrow night," she told me, giggling.

I wasn't truly sure what 'parking' was, but I suspected it involved sex (like everything else seemed to). "Right! Where is he now?"

"At work again. I think we should go home now."

"Agreed."

After my weird behavior in the diner it was best that we returned to the castle. I'd made a fool of myself, and didn't want to talk to anyone who didn't know me. That's one reason I used to be so antisocial. Somehow I managed to embarrass myself wherever I went. Though these 'characters' I was staying with were so weird that I looked perfectly normal by comparison. That's why I hadn't had some sort of nervous breakdown by then, I suppose.

Even after we'd walked back to the truck _and_ driven home Columbia was still quite cheerful. It was probably because she liked Eddie so much. Not to mention that she probably hadn't been around any Earthling boys in a while.

Sort of like Juliet, who hated the idea of marrying Paris and then 'fell in love' with the first attractive boy her age (Romeo). It wasn't real love, of course. Just _convenient_. I hoped that things weren't like that with Eddie and Columbia. That would be my fault. I hate things being my fault. Even now I haven't figured out if she loved him because she loved him… or because I said she was _supposed_ to be in love with him. Even now that thought haunts me.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Trixie is getting herself into more and more trouble. Oh _dear_** _._

 **Also, her knowledge of Freudian ideas is supposed to be sort of wrong. I made sure I didn't look any of it up until after I'd written that conversation. By the way, that's actually how I see the character Frank. It's also probably why I'm always kind of annoyed at him**

* * *

 **Day 3, Part 1:**

The next day things got a bit more interesting.

It even began in interesting manner. When I awoke I found myself on the floor, having been pushed out of the bed by Columbia. She was still asleep by then.

Magenta wasn't, though. Instead the redhead was standing above me. That day she wore her 'maid uniform' (minus the apron).

"Get up," she said, poking me with her shoe.

Of course, I didn't want to. Though I knew she sort of found me annoying. And I didn't want her to find me _more_ annoying. So, despite it being awfully early, I slowly sat up. Then I stood up. Oh, I was dreadfully sore from sleeping on the floor.

Then, she handed me clothes. "Get dressed, and quickly."

This time she didn't watch me get dressed. She'd left the room quite quickly for some reason. I knew it wasn't for my sake, since she saw me as nothing more than a tool. Like a pawn, as they often say. Though being a pawn is better than nothing. At least I'm not a redshirt.

The outfit she'd given me consisted of a plain black dress – not unlike her own – and sheer black stockings. When I looked in the bathroom mirror after getting dressed, I was amused to see that I looked quite a bit like her. Especially because my reddish hair was not brushed and sticking out. Though the resemblance wasn't really noticeable unless you tried to see it. My eyes are the wrong color and I wore no makeup at that point, you see.

After I got dressed I went into the hallway. There stood Magenta. In one hand she held a lit cigarette, in the other some papers.

"It's currently 8:30 AM, in case you were wondering," she said. "Zere is going to be a party on Thursday – vhich is tomorrow. It's one of the Master's affairs, as they say."

"Thursday? Why?" I asked.

She sighed. "It's the 31st, an Earthling Holiday. And there're many things you don't understand. Don't ask questions, I won't explain. Servants don't get to talk back to their masters."

For obvious reason I didn't like it when she spoke like that. Technically I wasn't a servant, because I wasn't being paid. I was really a slave!

"There are a number of tasks I'll be assigning you today, including on-going projects. For one thing I still want you keeping an eye on Columbia. Also, I'm going to be very strict about what clothes and makeup you wear from now on."

That didn't exactly make sense. I think she was enjoying herself, bossing me around like this. Maybe it's because she was always bossed around by Frank, and never got to do any bossing herself.

"Will I still need to tell you about _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_?" I asked. "You did want me to explain it, I think."

"Later. I need to fix your outfit first."

I sighed. It didn't make any sense, her needing to fix my outfit. And it turned out all she really needed to do was do my makeup.

"The Master isn't going to like his breakfast being late. We'd better hurry up vith zis so we can get dovnstairs."

"Speaking of him… shouldn't I be traumatized by what happened?" I asked.

"You're a foolish Earthling, he's an alien. Doesn't it occur to you that he has some sort of magical powers that made you see it as a good thing in retrospect?"

" _Does_ he?"

"Why should I tell you? Anyway, that doesn't matter now. Your makeup is done."

At that moment, I turned around to see my reflection in the bathroom's mirror.

"I look like you!" I squeaked.

Magenta didn't reply – verbally, that is. The expression upon her fair face told me that she was Not Amused by the comparison. Though I _did_ look very much like her with the makeup.

"Now, girl. Time to go downstairs and cook breakfast."

* * *

Magenta seemed to like watching me work. I'd begun to dislike her for it, you know. Yet it wasn't that bad. Breakfast wasn't too hard to cook, it being waffles. Though something strange happened after we'd finished cooking.

As I was leaving the kitchen to bring Frank and Columbia their food, Magenta grabbed my wrist.

"No," she said sharply. "You aren't supposed to be seen by him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Stop with the questions."

Before I could say anything else she left the room, carrying the tray of waffles. It wasn't much fun being alone. Not to mention how hungry I was. Since there were many waffles, I ate one. Or two. Or _maybe_ three…

It was then that Columbia entered the room. As usual, her manner was quite cheerful and her way of dress quite colorful. A peculiar contrast to Magenta's brooding, sensual nature. They were foils to each other. Light and dark, cheerful and sullen, sweet and cold, cute and sexy. Though they _both_ had weirdly pale skin…

"Hiya, Trixie," Columbia said brightly.

I smiled slightly. "Hello. Aren't you eating breakfast with Frank?"

"Nah, I decided not to. I'm a bit nervous around him since I'll be cheating on him tonight…"

Then I remembered she'd be 'parking' with Eddie. I hadn't thought much about it since she'd first told me. Nor had I mentioned it to Magenta, which I really _needed_ to do. Keeping secrets from her probably wasn't the best idea.

After a moment I realized something _off_ in what Columbia had said. Something that made no sense!

"Columbia… there isn't a way to cheat on Frank. His very nature of existence implies the encouragement of realationship-free sexual freedom. Like the God of hedonism – who in reality is the Greek god Dionysus. Though I see him more as the Personification of the Id, to tell you the truth."

She raised a penciled eyebrow in confusion. "You see him as _what_?"

"The Id personified. It's a Freud thing, really weird…"

"Freud is the 'lie on the couch and tell me about you mom' guy, right?"

That sentence made me laugh for some reason. "Yeah. He was really into sex and dreams and weird unconscious-mind stuff. Also, he sort of invented the idea of Oedipus Complex. And – by the 21st century – he's been discredited."

Columbia smiled vaguely at me for a moment, and _then_ spoke. "That doesn't really explain what you said about Frankie!"

"Er, right. One of Freud's ideas was the Id, Ego, and Superego. That's this weird idea about human psyches being split into three bits or whatever. The first one – the Id –only cares about pleasure and sex and is totally illogical. It also wants to attack people or something like that. I never studied him much."

"So you mean that _Frankie_ symbolizes the unconscious desire to have sex and attack people?" Columbia said, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "Indeed. That's why he's so hard to write into fanfics. Nobody can predict his character truly correctly since he doesn't exactly have a true character. He's the unconscious desire to have much sex turned into a _conscious_ being…"

"What're fanfics?" Columbia asked.

"Writings about you guys – and other characters, from other stories. It often involves out-of-character slash ships. Slash is guy-on-guy relationships – like Captain James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock from _Star Trek_ – or sometimes girl-on-girl. The latter is called 'femslash' and it's usually what I like to read."

I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I often read femslash involving she and Magenta. That would be like admitting I'd spied on them having sex. Though, hilariously, reading fanfiction about them was arguably being 'in another dimension with voyeuristic intention'. My old life was in another world and reading that was sort of like spying. Though it might not count since I'd thought the two of them didn't exist until about three days previously.

Okay, _fine_ … fanfiction isn't voyeur. That makes no sense.

Before Columbia could ask any more questions, Magenta returned to the kitchen.

"Vhat is going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Columbia replied sweetly.

That made me laugh, quite hysterically.

"Vhy do you do zis?"

"Read Hamlet! Then you'll see why I laugh when I hear the word 'nothing'."

Magenta glared at me. "Trixie, that's enough. Columbia shall leave now and _you_ shall get back to work."

"Bye," Columbia said, then dashed out of the room.

"Nov, _girl_. I vant to see if you can operate zose 'monitors' of ours. You must be able to for later assignments," Magenta said, rather coldly.

I rolled my eyes at the silly-sounding command. This prompted her to wrap her arms around me. Of _course_ she knew what a fan I was. Of _course_ she figured out how to use that as a punishment.

That punishment somehow involved me pressed against a wall by her awfully warm (yet completely dressed) body. Her hand was soon beneath my skirt, slowly making its way up my leg. It was both quite uncomfortable and the most pleasurable thing anyone had ever done to me.

Far too quickly – _just_ as those fingers would've ended up in my underwear – she moved away. It was a terrible sort of teasing that practically hurt for some reason.

"Servants don't talk back to _or_ insult their master," Magenta hissed.

Not sure what else to do, I nodded. It was clear that she wasn't in a good mood. Such a punishment for just rolling my eyes!

So, without further ado, I went back to her room. One of the monitors was there, of course. She pressed a button on one side and it buzzed to life.

"Now, let's see if you can find ze lab…"

I pressed a few buttons. Very soon enough – and probably by accident – it ended up with a view of the lab. We could then see Frank and Riff were going over some notes. The former looked dreadfully bored and was inspecting his fingernails.

"You're cleverer zan I thought," Magenta said with a dark smile.

Then, she kissed me. Right on the lips. It was warm, wonderful. I'd never experienced that… sensation before. That _thrill_. It tasted like those awful cigarettes smelled yet I relished it. I wanted more. As suddenly as it began, however, it was sadly over. She moved away from me and became her distant self again. Yet she still seemed softer, kinder. Maybe that kiss was a way of saying 'sorry' for that punishment of hers?

"Why…?" I asked.

"You're a servant… not a slave. Servants get paid," she replied.

"I feel like a pet," I replied, far too honestly. "A creature that works for you like a servant, yet is devoted and occasionally rewarded by its master. And the master treats it like a lesser being. Like droids in _Star Wars_ or something."

We stood there in silence for quite a while. Neither of us knew what to say, especially after that peculiar statement of mine. At least she hadn't tried to 'punish' me again!

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Magenta is such a 'troll' (person who annoys/messes with people for the fun of it, not the mythical creature) in this story.**

 **Though I worry that it's sort of hard to tell she's just messing with Trixie out of boredom when _Trixie's_ the one narrating. Remember when she said that she'd 'sarcastically prayed' for a servant? That was supposed to be her trolling Trixie. Of course, she _also_ does equally weird things that have an actual purpose. It's sort of up to you, dear reader, to figure out the difference. **

* * *

**Day 3, Part 2**

Thankfully, Columbia soon returned to our – well, Magenta's – bedroom. The sound of her usual greeting ("Hiya!") broke the awkward silence.

"Hullo," I muttered unhappily.

"What's going on?" Columbia asked.

"It's a good idea for her to understand our technology, so I vas showing her ze monitor."

Columbia giggled. "And kissing, judging by the smeared lipstick!"

This caused me to almost roll my eyes. I stopped myself, though, before I could. Just because Magenta's last punishment was briefly pleasurable I didn't know if she'd try the same thing again. Though I suspected she wouldn't because it would be obvious that I wanted such a 'punishment'. That means it wasn't actually a punishment by then…

"Vhy are _you_ here?" Magenta asked, after a moment.

"I dunno. Probably just to paint my nails or somethin'. Frankie says he's busy with a project of his so I can't talk to him right now."

It was then that I thought of a question. "Columbia? Don't you have something to do that isn't completely aimless? A project, a book you're reading?"

"Nope. Well I _was_ reading the thing about Romans. Though I'm done with it. What are ya doing now? Anything I can help with?"

I sighed. Silly as it was I wanted to 'get rid of her' so I could be alone with Magenta. That was very selfish, I know. And not likely. It seemed like she wanted to talk to me. Probably about Eddie…

"Vell, I _vas_ about to tell Trixie more about the party zat ze Master is hosting. It's tomorrow evening, you know."

An expression of confusion appeared on Columbia's childlike face. "Tomorrow's a Thursday! _Nobody_ has parties on Thursdays."

"It's apparently a holiday of some sort. Vith carved gourds and masks," Magenta replied unhappily. "It vasn't my idea."

"You mean Halloween!" I said, smiling.

Back home in the 21st century Halloween was always exciting. My brother and I always wore very elaborate costumes. The previous year – 2014, that is – I'd dressed as Grim Reaper Stand-In Susan Sto Helit (from the _Discworld_ book series, by Terry Pratchett). That ensemble included a wig, a lot of makeup, corset-top, a heavy cloak, a floor-length velvet skirt, and heels. It was terribly uncomfortable outfit, yet I spent an entire day in it. Dressing up is always so much fun! I hoped that I would get to dress up.

Knowing these people, it wasn't likely. Their normal clothes were weird enough that they looked like costumes to some. And _are_ costumes in the world I used to live in.

"Halloween?" Columbia repeated, eyes wide.

"I _zink_ zat is what it's called," Magenta said.

Unable to stop myself, I asked a question I _needed_ the answer to. "Is it going to be a costume party? Can I dress up?"

"Can I dress up, too?" Columbia asked, pouting. " _Please_?"

Magenta sighed wearily. "I don't know about zis… dressing up. It's some sort of tradition, is it? Ze Master doesn't know anything about the holiday called Halloween. All he knows is that it's a holiday that people have parties for. Maybe he vould like a costume party…"

"Of _course_ he would! It would be so much fun!" Columbia squealed.

After a moment of staring at us in silence, Magenta finally spoke. "Fine. You may dress up… on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"You must make _me_ a costume too. And it must all be done by midnight tonight, or I won't have time to approve it. Also, you aren't allowed to blame me if we're ze only people dressed up."

As I was about to nod yes, Columbia spoke. "Midnight _tonight_? But the party is tomorrow night!"

"That still gives you almost twelve hours," Magenta pointed out.

"Fine, we agree," I said.

" _You_ agree. I don't!" Columbia protested. Then, her determined expression softened slightly. "Fine, I agree too."

This deal gave me – and, presumably, Magenta – a bit of a break. Now she'd get to go see her brother or something and I wouldn't have to work for a while. Though working for her wasn't really working. More like being bossed around for no good reason. If I didn't find her so attractive I probably would've shouted at her. It's funny how people are so nice to those they have a crush on or even love. That's why Columbia never seemed too keen on the idea of leaving Frank, I suppose.

It's lucky my attraction to Magenta wasn't much more than lust and fascination with her weirdness.

"Can I dress up as Harlequin?" Columbia asked. "Well, Columbina, since Harlequin's the guy."

"That depends on whether or not we can find the material," I pointed out. "Though I'd hoped we could all dress up with some sort of theme."

"Like what?"

I didn't have an answer to that. What theme would we all look nice as? We could dress up as something generic like vampires, I though. Though I quickly realized it would be silly.

"What we really need to do first is find material of some sort. Either go all _Sound of Music_ and attack some poor curtains with a sewing machine or look for old clothing in the closets. I for one think the second idea is more sensible," I said, after a while.

And so, the two of us searched through the many closets for something for us to wear. There wasn't anything that looked specifically like a costume that we could find. So we just gathered together anything that would probably fit either of us. Soon enough we'd found quite a collection of peculiar garments and returned to Magenta's room.

"I _like_ this," Columbia said, holding up a dress.

The dress was motley in pattern and color. The fabric itself was something thin, and a slightly shimmery shade of dark grey. The motley pattern I spoke of was made of various beads sewn onto the fabric – apparently by hand. It shimmered in a manner not unlike a fish's scales.

"It would look good on you," I replied. "And go with Harlequin idea, it being pattered like that."

"Yeah!"

For a while neither of us spoke. I searched my pile of clothing for something. There were many lovely dresses we'd grabbed after hardly a glance. Finally, I came across a gown similar to what Sara wears in _Labyrinth_ during the masquerade scene. It was very flouncy, very princess-like. Not something a self-respecting 17-year-old would wear... yet it was at the same time awesome.

Columbia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That looks like a wedding dress! You can't wear _that_."

Then, she tossed me something made of a blue-grey matte fabric. It was a delicate dress with a draped skirt that fell all the way to the floor. The bodice was fitted and embroidered with silver stars.

"I could be the moon goddess!" I exclaimed.

Columbia giggled. "That works."

Hours later, our outfits were complete – including masks for us both (hers wildly colorful, mine silver and cat-like). We also found something for Magenta to wear. It was equally festive, though more subdued, than what Columbia and I planned to wear. We'd chosen a fitted black dress adorned with tiny black glass beads. It was rather gothic and quite vampirish. We didn't find a mask, but the dress was so perfect anyway we didn't really bother looking!

* * *

After dinner, Magenta returned to the room to see how far we were with our little project.

"I'm Harlequin, Trixie's the Moon Goddess, and you're… gothic novel vampire or something!" Columbia explained brightly.

"Look at this mess. I see you've been in ze closets, literally. Trixie still is figuratively. Despite this mess of clothes, at least you've done something useful. You've both found some nice zings to vear to the party!"

"I'm sorry that we cheated," I said nervously.

"Cheated? How is that cheating? I thought you weren't clever enough to realize how _easy_ it is to find clothes here," Magenta replied with a dark laugh.

It was then that Columbia slipped out of the room and left the house. She was going to meet Eddie, I knew. Though Magenta didn't know…

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ or the (original) lyrics to _Life on Mars_**

 **A/N: I've finally gone back to this story! Hopefully people are glad. Anyway... this chapter was inspired by a David Bowie song ( _Life on Mars_ ) and a David Bowie movie ( _Labyrinth_ , which is also the cover's basis).**

* * *

The next day I awoke earlier than usual. I think. There isn't really an official schedule, or clock. Time indeed "means nothing", as Columbia once sang. Or will sing in a few weeks, more like.

Magenta was kicking me for some reason. Presumably to get me to wake up and get dressed so I could look like her clone for no reason. That was something that was beginning to creep me out.

"Get up, girl,"

"I'm called Trixie," I muttered, as I sat up.

To this she didn't reply. No, she was too busy fixing her hair in a nearby mirror. It looked the same as always... so this made no sense to me.

"Today is ze party, as you hopefully remember. Zat means you and I – mostly the former – must prepare the ballroom for it," she told me.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Hang up various decorations and such. That's

"Why did you wake me up this early?"

She shrugged. "Because I did."

Then, Magenta left the room. As always I was annoyed by her strangeness. I was also a bit worried. For the first time since I'd gotten there I began to seriously wonder whether or not being there was better than being back 'home'. There I could go see the movies most weekends. And the computer used to type fanfiction happened to be in my old bedroom. Still, it was livelier here. Things were more intense and life seemed more _real_.

It all reminded me of an older David Bowie song. I'm not sure which one, though. That's the song that inspired a television show I'd seen portions of. The television show took place in Manchester, England. It's about a man called Sam Tyler who gets hit by a car and sent back in time to 1973. What happened to me wasn't too different. I fell asleep at home in 2015 and I woke up at the castle 1974. For the first time I began asking questions he'd asked: am I crazy, in a coma, or actually _here_? Whatever's happened, it's almost like I've landed on a different planet. Though I also _asked_ for it. He got hit by a car, while I just _wished_. Technically speaking I had ended up on a different planet because _Rocky Horror_ was fiction on my 'home' version of Earth. Whatever.

For once I wondered what would've happened if I hadn't wished. As I said before, I would've been bored out of my mind. And what was done was done. Though perhaps I was going insane. I _hadn't_ begun hallucinating the Test Card Girl like Sam Tyler had, which was evidence that I hadn't gone crazy. I hadn't obviously hallucinated anything visual or auditory. This was all too real.

Eventually, Columbia – who'd apparently – brought me an apple from the kitchen for breakfast. She didn't say anything to me before she ran off to do whatever she usually did.

Since I was quite hungry I quickly ate the thing. It tasted a bit odd, looking back.

Though the music I then heard distracted me from the apple itself. Somewhere a David Bowie song was playing. That same song that the show about time travel was based on. Though the lyrics were mostly wrong and the singer wasn't Bowie. Probably.

 _"It's a god-awful small affair to the girl with the reddish hair. But her mummy is yelling, '_ No _!' And her daddy told her not to go. But her friends are nowhere to be seen, so she walks through her sunken dream…_ _To the seat with the clearest view. And she's hooked to the white screen. But the film is a mind-numbing bore. For she's never actually lived it before..."_

Suddenly I was in the movie theater. The one I used to see _Rocky Horror_ at back in 2015. People – meaning my old friends – that seemed unable to see me surrounded me. Like I'd borrowed Harry Potter's invisibility cloak ( _well_ , the youngest Peverell Brother's cloak, but that's irrelevant). They also seemed distant and distorted from my point of view. Very creepy. I began to wonder if Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds had been injected into the apple. That's the stuff that makes you hallucinate, right?

 _"To the seat with the clearest view. And she's hooked to the white screen. But the film is a mind-numbing bore. For she's never actually lived it before."_

 _ _She could spit in the eyes of fools… As they ask her to focus on…"__

Suddenly I was no longer in the movie theatre. Images flashed around me. All the things that upset me about 2015. Everything from unpleasant classmates to the obsession with social media to the lack of books in the library to the pressure of growing up… everything. It was all there at the same time. All the technology that stopped people from actually talking to each other. Everyone being separated from each other, all the rules that were foolishly useless.

" _Students fighting in the school hall. Oh man! Look at those cavemen go, it's the freakiest show. Take a look at the Lawman, beating up the wrong guy._ _ _ _Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know… he's in the best selling show. Is there life on Mars?"___

 __At the word 'Mars' it seems I'd returned to the castle. Things still seemed a bit distorted, of course. It was the ballroom. After a moment I realized that I was watching the _Time Warp_ scene through Janet's eyes. I felt her fear, too.

Then the fear began my own as another dizzying montage began. Seeing all the scenes in _Rocky Horror_ that hurt. When Eddie is killed, when Eddie is eaten, the ending… and all that's in between. All the things that one can handle when perceived as fiction, things that can't be handled when you're trapped in it all. I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't work. I watched Columbia – my _friend_ at that point – get shot like she does at the end of the movie. For once her breasts being flashed at that point wasn't funny. It just made me feel even worse.

 _"Aliens fighting in a dance hall. Oh man! Look at those cavemen go. It's the freakiest show. Take a look at the Drag queen, Beating up the rock guy. Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know, he's in the best picture show. Is there life **off** Mars?_

Then everything was both vibrantly colorful and colorless at the same time. I screamed… then woke up on Magenta's bedroom's floor.

That was all of course a hallucination, but it felt so real. After a moment I opened up my clenched fists to find a note scrawled on a scrap of paper. It said "be careful what you wish for, it's not all about you" in large, friendly letters.

I had no idea what to think at that point. I was terrified out of my freaking mind.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 ** **(And thanks for reviewing, FireandBloodandKittens. I'm glad you found that line amusing. I've been trying to make Magenta the most sarcastic, cleverest character.)****


End file.
